


Mysteries of the past

by Slyvixen88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyvixen88/pseuds/Slyvixen88
Summary: Au. The pilots are members in a band called Winged Zero. Heero and Trowa have a past, a past that no one but them know about and things start to get complicated when they fall for other band members. Trowa tries to convince Heero to open about his dark past to Duo. But can he do that? Can he tell Duo about the monster he had become?





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I haven't wrote a story in a long time! Please let me know what you think! I'm putting plenty of fluff in this as well as smut! so be advise for further chapters! Thanks for the input! enjoy!

Gundam Wing

Mysteries of the past

Chapter One

Zero

 

 

Heero stood on the balcony of his hotel room overlooking Tokyo. It was quite and the night sky was clear showing the thousands of stars overhead. He leaned on the railing and put his head in his hands, wasn’t how he was hoping this night would start. The door to his room slowly slide open, he knew who it was without having to look up.

“What Trowa?”

Trowa chuckled, it wasn’t surprising he knew it was him, “Just came to see how you were, that was quite the show” he walked over to Heero and leaned against the railing with him, shoulders barely touching.

Heero lifted his head “I’m fine”

“Are you?” Trowa turned and was met was cool Persian eyes staring at him. He smiled and nudged him with his shoulder.

 “Come on, you know you can’t lie to me Heero, I know you better than that”

Heero closed his eyes and leaned against his best friend, “Yeah I know…………Thanks man, think I would go crazy if it wasn’t for you” he stood and completely faced him.

 “Guess I should go talk to her huh”

Trowa nodded “Probably”

 He turned and look at Heero, green eyes meeting persian, they both slightly smiled. It was true, they were best friends, they had grown up together and were hardly ever apart. There was one time a few years back that they had been more than just best friends but no one knew that about them and they were keeping it that way. They both knew neither one of them regretted that time, if anything it had made them stronger friends and brought them closer than ever. And yes, there was still some of those feelings left but nothing that would tear them apart.

Trowa closed the space between them and being slightly taller than Heero grabbed his chin, tilting his head up he placed a slight chase kiss on his lips, he sighed.

 “You know I’m always going to have a place for you in my heart and vice versa but you are and always will be my best friend first………. with that being said go talk to Relena and make amends……. or I’m going to be forced to take you back in our room and fuck you”

Heero punched his shoulder “Baka” he ran a hand through his already messy hair, “Alright, wish me luck” he turned and walked to the door.

“Good Luck” Trowa called after him

******

Heero slowly walked down the hotel hallway towards Relena’s room. He couldn’t help feeling bad about what happened, even though they both knew it was going to happen soon. His mind wondered back a few hours to when the band was playing.

_It had been a good night for the band, they had set up an outside stage and the weather had stayed nice even though the news called for rain. Everything was going prefect, all five of the band members were playing wonderfully and he and Duo were even matching pitch. His tenor voice blending smoothly with Duo’s baritone. They were the two main singers with Trowa and Quatre singing backup, only one didn’t sing was Wufei. He played the drums and they relied on him to keep the beat and everyone else on time. Quatre was the keyboard and on occasion he played the violin. Heero and Trowa played the electrics, with Trowa joining Quatre every so often with the flute. The band had been playing for three hours straight._

_Heero was the last one to leave the stage after the concert, being the band leader he always stayed a little later to make sure everything got put away the way he liked it. He was putting his guitar away when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Heero sighed internally, it was now or never._

_“Heero do you have a minute?”_

_Heero stood and turned around, Relena Darlian stood in front of him, the band manager and his current girlfriend. He took a moment to look her over, she was wearing a black crop top and jean capris with black heels. Relena was beautiful, he always thought she was, they had been dating for about two years now._

_“Yeah, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about” he ran his hand through his hair, this was not as easy as he thought it would be._

_Relena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, she knew what was coming had felt it for the past few weeks._

_“I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong and I want you to tell me what I can do to fix it Heero, you been distant these past few weeks and I don’t know what to do”_

_Heero crossed his arms over his chest “You haven’t done anything wrong Relena. It’s not you ok. It’s me.”_

_Relena dropped her arms and clinched her fists, “That’s bulltshit and you know it! Don’t give me that it’s not you it’s me crap Heero” she dropped her head to her chest._

_“look I’ve known you for a long time, a really long time. I know this wasn’t going to last and I’m surprised it has lasted this long honestly…….is it because I’m a girl?” Relena looked up at him and for a split-second saw surprise flash in his eyes and then it was gone, replaced by anger._

_“Damnit Relena! It’s not you, it’s got nothing to do with you being a girl! When will you get that through your thick head!” Heero took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair again, damn this woman frustrated him._

_“Then what the hell is wrong with you!? You won’t talk to me! We used to talk about everything, you told me everything that was bothering you and if I was able to I tried and fixed it!” Relena relaxed a little bit_

_“Please Heero, just tell what’s going on. I’m not going to be mad, you know that” She took step towards him and stopped, he was still upset._

_“This is what’s wrong” Heero waved his hand between them “All we do is fight, that’s all we’ve been doing for the past three weeks! Fighting about the same stupid shit! I told you when we first talked about being with each other that I wasn’t easy to be with and you insisted on it anyway so I finally gave in! Guess that was a mistake on my part!” He was pissed. He saw Relena flinch and step away from him hands clenched at her side._

_She turned her head away so he wouldn’t see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Guess that was a mistake on both our parts…no you’re right that was your mistake. My mistake was falling in love with you and taking this job. Sorry I bothered you, I’ll head back to earth first thing in the morning, goodbye Heero.”_

Heero sighed, he’d been doing that a lot lately. He stood in front of Relena’s room, it was quite and for a second he realized how late it was. _She’s probably asleep_. Heero knocked lightly and then turned the handle. It clicked opened and he stepped inside, he scanned the room and found her leaning with her forehead against the same sliding door as his own. The light from the moon was illuminating the room, it was the only light. 

Heero walked further into the room and stopped just behind her, her eyes were closed and tear stains run down her face. Mentally he kicked himself. _Damnit Yuy_.

“Relena”

She jumped and turned to face him “H..Heero? What are you doing here?”  she was surprised, she hadn’t excepted him to come after her so soon. He had changed out of his normal band outfit and was wearing his signature jeans and dark green tank top, only difference were his bare feet. She smiled slightly.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Heero reached out and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, thankful she didn’t flinch away.

“I know I’m probably the last person you wanna see right now but I just wanted to say that I was sorry……. for earlier. You didn’t deserve that. And I also wanted to say thanks.” He smiled at her, she was beautiful with the moonlight caressing her hair and bare shoulders.

Relena was shocked, the only person she ever heard him say thank you to was Trowa.

“Thanks? For what?”

“For loving me and for caring enough about me to ask” Heero brushed his thumb over her lips. He bent down and kissed her, running his tongue over her mouth till she let him in biting his lip. Relena pulled away and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest.

“I’m sorry Heero, you were right though. All we had been doing was fighting, I know we can’t keep going on like this. I just….” Relena buried her face in his shirt “God Heero you’re impossible sometimes” she felt his chest vibrate and looked up at him. He was smiling and she couldn’t help smiling back.

“I know and you frustrate the hell out of me woman” Heero kissed her forehead, “promise you’ll stay on as our manager? We’ll be lost without you ya know”

Relena stood up on her toes and kissed his check, “You know I will”

“Good, its late I should let you get some sleep I’ll see you in the morning ok?” She nodded her reply and Heero turned to leave.

“Hey Heero?” He stopped, his hand on the door handle

“yeah?”

Relena shuffled her feet “Did you fall for someone else? It’s ok if you did, I understand, stuff happens.”

He hesitated in answering “I…. yes. I’m sorry Relena, you know I care a lot about you….” He hadn’t turned around “but the love I felt for you has changed”

“I know that and I just want you to be happy. Goodnight Heero”

“Goodnight Relena”

*********

Heero walked back to his room, he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was crawl in bed and pass out. When he got to his room the door was already open. He smiled, Trowa had left it ajar and he pushed it all the way open. The room was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom, Heero gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Trowa out did himself this time. He stopped to check to see if Trowa was really asleep on their bed and then headed to the bathroom. He wanted to sleep but he was also in desperate need of a shower.

The hot water felt good on his bare skin and he relished in it. His mind drifted back to when he first met Trowa, they were young bout seven or eight he couldn’t really remember anymore. Their parents had been good friends and always did things together, bringing along their stubborn and reckless sons. They had hit it off from the start and were inseparable. It wasn’t until they got into high school that things started to change. He and Trowa had begun to realize they liked each other as more than just friends and after a while had started dating. Their parents were thrilled, saying they had hoped it would happen and were happy for them. Their relationship had been great, Heero had really loved him and still does but now it was different. They both knew it wouldn’t be like that again and they were fine with it.

Heero sighed and turned off the shower, it had started going cold. He quickly dried off and put on some boxers. Walking over to the bed he crawled in next to Trowa and shifted against his back. Trowa rolled over and slipped his arm around Heero’s waist pulling him closer. He nuzzled his neck.

“took you long enough Yuy”

Heero snorted “shut up baka”

Trowa chuckled and pressed even closer to him, “that was very sexy, now shut up I’m trying sleep here. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight baka” Heero smiled, he loved these moments.


	2. Baka

Chapter 2

Baka

The light from the morning flittered in through the half-opened curtain. Duo groaned in protest and rolled away from it. He hated mornings, he enjoyed sleeping to much.

“Duo get up, it’s already 9:30 and we have to sign out by 12” Quatre, his fair haired band member roughly shook him.

“I don’t wanna, leave me alone Quat” Duo mumbled swatting at him. He couldn’t help smiling though, it was nice that Quatre cared enough to make sure he was always up and going.

“You know if you don’t get up and go down to the lobby you might miss a chance to see Heero” Quatre grinned, he knew it was mean but it always worked. And he was right, Duo was up in a flash and headed to the bathroom.

Duo paused in the door way “Do the others know how evil you really are Q?” His laugh was cut off by a pillow to the face. Knocking him backwards on his butt. 

“I am not evil Duo, I just know how to motivate people” Quatre was trying hard not to laugh and it wasn’t doing good. He busted up as Duo got off the bathroom floor and dusted his butt off.

“Yeah. Motivation in the form of a hot messy haired gorgeous singer who I might remind you is too damn straight to notice someone like me” Duo frowned and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Quatre shock his head and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew exactly how Duo felt. There was someone in the band he was into as well, only difference was he knew the guy was gay or at least bi anyway.       

He threw his shoes on and headed to the door stopping to make sure Duo knew he was leaving, he grabbed the door and pulled it open, barely noticing where he was going he collided with Trowa and Heero in the hallway, Trowa catching him before he could hit the ground.

“H-Hi guys” Quatre blushed, making the all to silent singer raise an eyebrow. Trowa was still holding his shoulders and giving Heero a what’s up with you look.

“Should I leave you alone Trowa?” Heero asked smirking as the realization dawned on Trowa’s face. He was still gripping Quatre, the poor guy had his head down trying to hide his blushing.

Trowa quickly released him “I…. uh sorry Quatre” he glared at Heero who turned back to the blonde ignoring him.

“Where’s Duo?”

“He was taking a shower, he should be done soon though I think. If you wanna wait for him Trowa and I can go ahead to the lobby?” Quatre blushed again and ducked his head “If you want to that is Trowa”

Trowa looked at Heero, his eyes were dancing and small smile tugged at his lips. He knew what his so called best friend was doing. Trowa turned back to Quarte, he was still hiding his face.

“Hey man” he grabbed Quatre’s chin and tilted his head up, he was short, shorter then Heero and Trowa liked it. Quatre kept his eyes down avoiding his gaze, he took the opportunity to really study him. He was pretty damn cute, with his platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Quatre finally turned his gaze to Trowa’s, his pulse quickened. Damnit he was hot.

Heero rolled his eyes and moved around Quatre to the door “Get a room you bakas” he pulled the door open and stepped inside, giving the two boys in the hallway some sort of privacy.

The door to the bathroom was still closed but Heero didn’t hear any water running. He made his way to the couch and leaned on it, crossing his arms over his chest. Duo emerged a few minutes later towel drying his hair with another wrapped around his waist.

Duo made his way to the bedroom and froze, lowering the towel from his head he slowly tuned around. It couldn’t be. There’s no damn way Heero was standing in front of him, he rubbed his hand across his eyes and looked again. _Holy fuckin cow_. He was right, Heero was leaning against his couch with his eyes closed. Duo swallowed and shifted feet, he took the chance to look over him. He was wearing his normal jeans and boots, he had on dark green t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. Duo’s fingers twitched, he wanted to touch him.

“You know if you’re going to stand there and stare at me you could at least put some clothes on”

Duo jumped, he slowly raised his eyes to Heero’s. Deep violet meeting Prussian blue. He didn’t move, Heero held his gaze and raised an eyebrow at him. Duo bit his lip and shifted feet again. He watched as Heero frowned, eyes slowly running down his torso.

“I’m a…. I’m ganna go get dressed” Duo turned and nearly ran to the room shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, his heart racing. What was wrong with him? Isn’t this what he was wanting? Heero to look at him like that. Duo shook his head, _come on Maxwell get it together the guy is straight, there’s no way he would want you like that._ He gritted his teeth and pulled his clothes out of his bag. Throwing them on he went back out, Heero was still in the same spot.

“So, I take it Quatre is with Trowa?”

“Was when I left them in the hall” Heero put his arms over his head and stretched, “If I knew you were going to take this long I would’ve left you behind” He gave a small smile and headed to the door.

Duo smiled and followed him. “You know you would miss me” flinging his arm around the other man’s shoulder they made their way to the elevator.

**********

Quatre and Trowa stayed where they were when the door closed behind Heero. Neither one of them wanting to move away. Trowa shut his eyes and sighed heavily, leaning his forehead on Quatre’s.

“If you keep staring at me like that Quatre I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you….and god knows I want to” He felt rather then heard Quatre’s sharp intake of breath.

“What’s stopping you?” Quatre replied quietly, he loved the way his touch felt on his skin. He wanted it, he wanted to feel the taller man’s lips on his own. He hesitated slightly before tilting his head back further.

Their lips were barely touching and he waited. His heart thumping in his chest. Quatre closed eyes, _please Trowa._

Trowa didn’t know what to do, every fiber in his body was screaming at him to kiss the damn blonde but he couldn’t do it. He slowly pulled away, and the look in the other man’s eyes sent his heart to his stomach. He cursed himself.

The younger man turned to leave but he grabbed his wrist “Wait…it’s that I don’t want…. trust me I do…it’s just... I…”

Quatre looked at him, and the look in Trowa’s eyes was not what he was expecting. He wasn’t upset or sad but…. sacred? sacred of what?

“Trowa what are you sacred of?” Trowa looked taken aback and quickly released his wrist.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it, we should get going before Heero and Duo come out” he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked down the hallway.

“You coming cutie?” Trowa called over his shoulder. Quatre sighed and jogged to catch up with him.

They stood in silence inside the elevator, each one lost in their own thoughts. Trowa mentally kicked himself, _what the fuck is wrong with you Barton? The damn guy likes you and you completely shut him down, get a grip._ He glanced sideways at his band member, Quatre’s nose was scrunched and he was chewing his bottom lip, completely sidetracked. He sucked in a breath and blew it out.

“Bloody hell” He turned, grabbing the surprised blonde by the nape of his neck and forced his head back. Trowa dipped down and placed his lips against Quatre’s. His pulse racing. Fingers entangling in soft platinum hair, softer then he had imagined. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist pulling him closer. What was it with damn elevators?

Trowa loosened his hold and pulled away from the younger man, breathless he leaned against the wall.

“Sorry got carried away…. you alright?”

Quatre nodded and just stared at him “I am so confused right now...”

He chuckled and rubbed his neck “Look I like you, I just don’t know if I can do the whole relationship thing right now but…. I’m not opposed to being lovers if you wanted…just saying” Trowa shrugged his shoulders. Quatre was still staring at him, mouth slightly ajar.

Trowa smiled and kissed the blonde again “You don’t have to answer right now, think about it first”

The elevator door dinged opened and they exited, Quatre moved on autopilot, barely noticing when Trowa draped his arm over his shoulders.


End file.
